


Bells and Rations

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [30]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: It's finally that time of the month for Tom to collect and distribute rations the crew ofVoyagerwagered on various bets. Everyone has a plan for what to do with the winnings from the largest bet: New Earth.





	Bells and Rations

* * *

**| "I’m with you, you know that." | recovery | orgasm denial | catch |**

* * *

**=/\= Chakotay =/\=**

"I can't believe you broke it again." Chakotay groans as Kathryn helps him put his shirt on. She grabs the actual sling—this had to be the fourth time she'd injured his collarbone and they'd started coming prepared—from the base of the bed. Kathryn lovingly slips the sling around his neck and then slides his injured hand, the left again, into the pocket. The Doctor had been right about it breaking easily. It'd seemed to him that Kathryn was trying hard not to break it, but still did with her aggressive but oh-so-worth-it rhythm. "Maybe you should let me be on top next time." She smirks at him.

"And cheat you out of B'Elanna's jives?" She shakes her head. "I don't think so." She'd keeled over in laughter for a good ten minutes when he told her the story. The part about the Oath, given that they'd had a similar conversation, had her begging him to stop because her sides were splitting. Yet, he hears something in her voice beyond the usual tease.

"Sorry, you couldn't finish. It really hurt. Maybe we should bring a painkiller hypo too?" Kathryn shakes her head and presses to kiss him.

"I don't need to have an orgasm every time I have sex. Sometimes it's just nice to give you one." She smiles and turns to her clothes.

In a practiced ritual, she dresses quickly. First she slips into her underwear and her bra: both lace and shear. Then she puts on her long shirt while he's still reaching for his pant leg. She kicks the pants closer to him. He thanks her with a smile. She shimmies into her leggings and then slides on her flats last. He lags behind, still just trying to wiggle his toes through one leg. This break—and it was a break this time—is a nasty one. She helps him put them on the rest of the way like always. The final step of Kathryn's ritual is her soft kiss on his lips.

"Ready to go?" He sighs. He's not exactly looking forward to running into Tom and B'Elanna again tonight. Seems Tom's in Sickbay an awful lot for someone who just a few months ago begged off his regular shifts since the Doctor was _cramping his style_. Then, where Tom goes, B'Elanna soon appears, especially if she has the chance to tease someone. It's her way of expressing affection he assumes.

"I guess." He's not really sure what the point is to getting healed. Seems as soon as he recovers, Kathryn breaks it again and the whole process starts all over. He supposes he shouldn't go to Sandrine's tonight looking like this though. It'll make his case that much harder to argue.

**=/\= Tom =/\=**

"Are you almost done?" Tom can see B'Elanna's impatient. He doesn't know why. To his knowledge, tonight is supposed to be like any other night. Well, _he_ actually has a surprise for her. He hopes she hasn't figured it out. He's looking forward to it since it will mean he won't have to pull so many shifts in Sickbay. Spending a little extra time now is his gift to the Doctor.

"What are you in a hurry for? Don't you want to see Chakotay's broken arm again?" B'Elanna chuffs. They—and most of the ship—are aware of when their commanding officers are having sex. On their nights, they always book Holodeck Two (oddly enough, the same that they had video of), they take lunch separately in the mess hall, and they're more professional with one another during shift. Plus, there's the Commander's broken collarbone like clockwork nearly every time. Tom's a little concerned about how they're using the equipment of their version of the Dungeon of Pleasure.

"Collarbone," she corrects, "that's important. And it's this month's bet night. Did you forget?" She's not usually this happy about it.

"Shoot. I thought it was tomorrow night." She shakes her head.

"Nope, tonight."

"Okay, I'll be quick." He sorts the last of the instruments on the last of the trays alphabetically like the Doctor prefers. It just goes to show how much of a computer program he is. Sometimes Tom forgets. He turns around and B'Elanna hops off of the far biobed. He offers his arm to her with a short bow as he quotes the latest romance novel they'd been reading together. "My Lady, care to accompany me?" B'Elanna smiles.

"Of course, My Lord." She loops her arm around his daintily, smiling seriously at their game, "I'm with you, you know that."

"For always?" He leans over to give her a chaste kiss.

"For always," she affirms. They step out into the corridor smiling and giggling at their antics.

**=/\= Kathryn =/\=**

Because of the hour, or perhaps because of it being Tom's monthly bet night, there is no one in the corridors along the way from the holodeck to Sickbay. Not that it mattered much anymore. Kathryn knew when her crew knows something they shouldn't. When she thought back to how her and Chakotay approach their evenings together, she has to admit: they're very obvious. Maybe they should learn to use _better judgement_. She smirks at the memory of Tom and B'Elanna going overboard with public affection earlier this year. At least they weren't doing anything overt in public.

When Chakotay and Kathryn reach Sickbay, she's surprised not to see B'Elanna or Tom. Chakotay requests the rather unsurprised Doctor who sighs upon seeing him after stating his customary greeting.

"Again?"

"Sorry," Kathryn apologizes. She squeezes Chakotay's right hand to let him know the apology is for him as much as for the Doctor. The Doctor glides to a nearby tray to fetch an osteo regenerator. To her surprise, he hands it to her.

"I think it's about time you learned how to take care of him." Chakotay stifles a laugh. She knows very well how to take care of him. It's hard to contain her grin, but she manages as she takes the osteo regenerator from the Doctor's hand. She holds it like he instructs and skims it over Chakotay's collarbone. After several moments, the Doctor concludes success and Chakotay's shoulder rolls confirm for them all.

"Think we can keep that?" Kathryn looks up as Chakotay points to the osteo regenerator which she's in the process of returning to the Doctor. The Doctor shrugs dismissively.

"What does it matter what I say? I tell you to be careful, and you come here every few days with another fracture." Chakotay frowns. Time to be diplomatic.

"We just get a bit carried away, Doctor. Surely you understand?" Unlike with her regular crew, she's aware of all the Doctor's past flames. Since he was neither man nor machine, she felt the need to keep tabs on him to some degree. In some ways, his wellbeing is a reflection of _Voyager's_. Actually, B'Elanna is adamant that a few times _Voyager_ had been recalcitrant were the same times where the Doctor had been the same. There's a faraway look in his eyes. Then he smiles softly. _Great diplomacy: this is why I'm Captain._

"Oh, alright, knock yourselves out." He seems to realize his slang suggests causing harm and quickly adds: "But not literally!" Chakotay pulls his sling off and discreetly folds it. Kathryn slips the osteo regenerator inside its folds. He tucks the bundle under his arm, concealing most of the small folds from view.

"Thank you, Doctor."

**=/\= B'Elanna =/\=**

B'Elanna surveys Sandrine's. It's fuller than usual, but that's to be expected. Tom had announced earlier this week that they would finally close the New Earth bet line tonight. A lot of people have their hands in it, including herself, and Tom, she's sure. The thought of him makes her smile at the crowd. She knows the rations will fall in her favor tonight and she's looking forward to the surprise she'll be able to get Tom with it.

"What are you thinking?" B'Elanna shakes her head of the surprise lest Tom has become telepathic without telling her. It could happen here in the Delta Quadrant.

"The amount of banana pancakes I can get with my winnings," she lies to throw him off. He seems to believe her.

"Mmm. I hope you plan on sharing." She smiles. It tickles her that he likes her favorite childhood meal.

"Definitely." It gives her an idea for her surprise tonight. She happily clings to his arm as he socializes. She could go socialize on her own; several engineering and Maquis faces are here. However, she'd much rather spend time with Tom tonight. If she could have her way, they'd somehow skip this social outing and go home for a warm meal and her surprise.

"When are you going to start?"

"Soon. We aren't scheduled to start until 2100."

"Computer, time?" She asks.

"The time is 2110." She looks over at Tom who's grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, great events never start on time." B'Elanna skims the room and spots the Captain and the Commander walk in. They could throw a hyperspanner into her plans.

"If you'd started on time, we might not have to worry about the Captain and the Commander shutting us down." She sees him follow her pointing finger.

"Chakotay's actually in the New Earth bet." Her eyes widen. "They won't be any trouble."

"Really? I didn't see him." Tom furrows his brow.

"He was anonymous so I keep his name elsewhere. You looked at my records?" She shrugs.

"I wanted to know what the winnings looked like. I didn't change anything if that's what you're worried about." Tom shakes his head.

**=/\= Chakotay =/\=**

"Are you in any bets?" Chakotay asks Kathryn as he shifts the folded sling and osteo regenerator into his lap discretely. They'd chosen a booth in the back where the lights don't reach all the way to them.

"I am." Kathryn sips at her soda water.

"Which ones?" Chakotay inches a little closer to her since he can.

"A few of the stellar phenomenon ones. You?"

"Just the New Earth bet." He grins at her shocked expression.

"_What?_ They're going to think something happened!" She whispers aggressively. He rubs her thigh near her knee to sooth her.

"Don't worry, I bet against."

"Oh. What are you planning to do with all those rations?" He smiles and slides his hand a little further up her thigh. She stills a little, obviously debating if their corner is dark enough for them not to be seen.

"I was thinking dinner, wine, and a good romp in my quarters." She recovers and leans so close. He expects she'll kiss him.

"What makes you think that will happen?" They actually hadn't had sex in either of their quarters yet. Forcing themselves to wait for one of their holodeck allotments is probably the only thing keeping them from screwing like bunnies every chance they get.

"You make a good point, but would you really turn me down?"

"Depends on the wine," she purrs.

**=/\= Tom =/\=**

"No, I'm just wondering what else you found." Tom worries she knows about his surprise for tonight.

"Like what?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He hopes that she'll find the arrangement fair given that he'd forgotten a few of her embarrassing moments. Not that they'd ever do anything to drive him away. On the contrary, they endear her more to him.

"Okay." Tom smiles down at her and notices that B'Elanna has a little trouble staying on her feet. She sways closer to him. He welcomes her firm body against his. "What side did he bet for?"

"Against." B'Elanna crinkles her nose.

"Must be part of an act to say they hadn't done anything." Tom nods.

"That's what I think too." Tom clears his throat loudly but no one turns to look.

"Hey!" B'Elanna shouts. People turn to look at her. She nudges Tom with a smile. He returns it before looking into the throng of people.

"Alright, here's how it's going to go. We'll start with the little bets first. Number bets, first contact bets, stellar phenomenon bets, and so on. Then, we'll move to the real game: relationships." There are a few murmurs of approval in the crowd.

**=/\= Kathryn =/\=**

Kathryn immediately stops flirting with Chakotay when Tom—well, B'Elanna—demands their attention. The two of them are near the bar with Sandrine working behind them. Tom has his arm around B'Elanna's waist and the familiar pang of jealousy strikes. She scoots closer to Chakotay and feels better even if he doesn't have an arm around her.

Tom starts calling out the results from a PADD that materializes from the holodeck for the numbers games throughout the ship. She's fairly certain he rigs the outcomes somehow. There are mostly groans of frustration as he thanks the participants for their rations with a grin. She shakes her head. She can't control every one of her crew's decisions. Betting is one of those.

Next, Tom reads through the few first contact bets. Chell, who whoops on the opposite side of the bar, wins fifteen rations on guessing the right number of hostile ships they should encounter this month: seven. Samantha wins twelve rations on how many friendly ships they should encounter in the same time frame: thirteen. No one else wins anything and Tom again thanks the crew for their donation to the Tom Paris fund. There are a few scattered laughs at his joke.

Tom starts reading the stellar phenomenon bets. Kathryn is just one planet short of having guessed how many M-class planets they'd encounter. She's a little disappointed, but has faith that Chakotay will win a large sum. They'll wine and dine in style.

**=/\= B'Elanna =/\=**

As Tom nears the end of the low stakes bets, B'Elanna feels jittery. She wishes he'd hurry up, but knows how much he likes to perform. He's probably going to unexpectedly find an excuse to delay the relationship bet discussions to keep everyone on their toes. As he reads the last low stakes bet: the number of times Ayala hits his head on a bulkhead (which he wins seventeen rations on), she starts to fidget. He draws back his arm from her waist so she doesn't distract him, she muses.

"Alright. We have only one relationship bet on the table tonight." B'Elanna looks up as he smiles to the crowd and dismisses the holographic PADD. "The New Earth bet." Whoops and laughs fill the crowded room. "B'Elanna and I happen to have privileged evidence..." She smirks. "for the side that they definitely got together on the planet." She still worries Chakotay or the Captain will take offense, but if they're here still—and they are—they had to know about what tonight entails. As she watches the pair at a booth in the back, she sees Chakotay slide out to stand.

"I have evidence for the side against," Chakotay claims. Several people in the crowd didn't seem to notices he'd been there. Several more nervously tense and look away when they see the Captain in attendance as well. Tom sets the tone for the discussion by skipping Chakotay's title. They're all people here.

**=/\= Chakotay =/\=**

"You do, Chakotay?" Tom crosses his arms. "How's that?"

"I happen to know the _privileged_ evidence," Chakotay stresses for anyone listening. The crowd has to wonder just what Tom and B'Elanna's evidence was. Chakotay hopes he deleted the footage. The second time they'd ran the program, Kathryn told him after that she'd double checked for recordings. She said she'd even been successful in her exit and end requests. Chakotay continues, "was obtained while on the ship, not on New Earth." No one seems surprised to hear Chakotay admit to having sex with the Captain.

"Are you denying anything happened between the two of you on New Earth?"

"I am. And you'll just have to take my word for it." Chakotay pauses and glances behind him at the Captain. "Or you can always ask _the Captain._" He stresses her rank to intimidate. It works. Tom uncrosses his arms and grimaces.

**=/\= Tom =/\=**

"Alright," Tom acquiesces. Chakotay smiles broadly. "You are the lucky winner of fifty eight rations." There's only a slight edge to his tone. "And that's a wrap! Thank you everyone for coming. Rations should appear in your specified account within the hour." He made a good haul tonight with the failed number bets. He should have just enough for his surprise. Tom looks around for B'Elanna, but surprisingly doesn't see her at his side.

Tom wanders around the crowd, consoling this month's losers that there's always next time and congratulating the winners on their winnings. He can't see B'Elanna over the crowd of people—one con of having a short girlfriend. He's made it to the center of Sandrine's and begins a spiraling search pattern to locate her. If he doesn't see her, he'll go outside the holodeck. He isn't worried that he's far from where she left him. Lucky for her, he's tall. She'll be able to spot him in a crowd.

**=/\= Kathryn =/\=**

"Chakotay," Kathryn looks up at a fast walking B'Elanna. She stops just in front of Chakotay. "Can you split the rations with me? Please?" Chakotay gives her a wary look. Kathryn mirrors him.

"Why should I? You lost." She winces.

"I had a surprise planned for Tom that he doesn't know about." Kathryn listens to the under tone carefully. The surprise could only be one of two things. One, B'Elanna had a _very_ special intimate night planned. Two, she needed the rations to replicate a special and costly gift. "I have Delta shifts starting tomorrow for the next week and I can't wait any longer."

"What's the surprise?" Chakotay asks innocently. She wonders what he's thinking. B'Elanna hesitates a moment before answering.

"You can't tell him." They both nod. "I was going to propose actually?" She looks down, then looks up as if she wants their blessing. Kathryn's no stranger to being held as a motherly figure for her crew. Sweet Harry had accidently called her mom during a red alert instead of ma'am last week.

"That's wonderful, B'Elanna!" The familiar jealously rears its head. She tamps it down with thoughts of seeing her misfit and Chakotay's friend happy together. It really is wonderful. B'Elanna smiles. Chakotay lifts a hand to squeeze her shoulder.

"Alright sure, I'll split with you." B'Elanna surprises them both by pulling him into a hug.

**=/\= B'Elanna =/\=**

"Thank you! I'll pay you back as soon as I can." B'Elanna darkly muses that it could be as early as tonight if Tom refuses. She shakes it from her thoughts and lets the excitement fill her instead.

"B'Elanna?" Tom's voice interrupts B'Elanna's excitement. She draws back from her hug with Chakotay and looks over at Tom. He's smiling gently at her, looking somewhat relieved. She regrets sneaking away, but it'd been necessary at the time. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She nods. "Use my personal account, Chakotay." She throws over her shoulder as she links arms with Tom.

"What does he need to use your personal account for?" Tom questions as they exit the holodeck. She shrugs.

"I told him I listed our joint account for the rations and wanted him to send them back and take from my personal account instead," she lies.

"Oh." They walk together easily to her quarters. "Tired?" She shakes her head.

"No, I could stay up all night. I have Delta shifts next week." Tom smiles the smile he uses when she tells him something he already knows. It's the same smile she gets when she tells him she loves him.

"What do you say to staying up a little longer tonight and relaxing together?" They step into an empty turbolift, standing close together.

"I actually have a surprise for you."

"That's funny. I have a surprise for you too."

"I bet mine's better," she teases.

"I bet mine's bigger," he returns. They laugh as they step off the turbolift onto her deck.

"Mine includes dinner," she comments casually.

"Oh," he sounds worried. She looks up at his face. "Mine does too."

"What if I make you the dinner for my surprise and you make me the dinner for your surprise?" He nods.

"Sounds like a plan." They step into her quarters and she feels nervous.

**=/\= Tom & B'Elanna =/\=**

Tom releases B'Elanna's hand when they enter her quarters. His heart is already pounding so hard that he worries he'll give his surprise away before she sees it.

"Stay there." He turns and walks backwards a few steps so he can be sure she stops. "I want to replicate your dinner and surprise first." He steps up to the replicator, checks one last time that she isn't looking, and enters the code for the wedding band he'd thought she'd like. It's a simple gold with an engraving inside: _You can kick my side anytime now._ It made him laugh when he'd thought it, but it was also pretty sweet, he thought. It implied he'd be around forever for her. Tom double checks the engraving before slipping it into his pocket for safe-keeping. He quickly clears the request from the record and orders her meal: ravioli and a single gold wrapped chocolate. He opens the chocolate carefully to place the ring over the top and then closes it to hide the bump. He takes a deep breath before returning.

It isn't long before B'Elanna smells the scent of cheesy pasta drift her way. Tom must have replicated her meal. She smiles. Aside from banana pancakes, cheesy pasta is probably her favorite meal.

"Can I come in now?" She calls as excitement bubbles.

"Yeah! Go ahead!" B'Elanna drifts toward the back for the replicator. She passes the table on the way. Tom is sitting by himself. There's a steaming plate of ravioli in front of her usual chair and her favorite gold-wrapped chocolate in front of it.

"Ooo~." She reaches for the chocolate, but Tom swats her hand away. He looks panicked. She wonders what's wrong.

"No deserts until _after_ dinner." She laughs but moves on. Using her body as a shield, she replicates Tom's ring after checking that Chakotay has transferred the rations to her account. The gold band feels unreasonably heavy in her hand but she knows it's only her projection of its importance weighing it down. She next requests a miniature, single-use syrup bottle of strawberry syrup, the kind with a flip cap. She does her best to quietly flip the lid open and place the ring inside before closing it again. She's impressed by how well it fits. Her next request is banana pancakes without syrup. She brings the plate and syrup to the table. Careful not to drop anything—she's so nervous—she puts them both in front of Tom as he leans back.

"Mmm. Pancakes for dinner."

"Banana pancakes," she corrects. Tom takes a deep breath.

"They're lovely." He smiles, like the comment is meant for her too. She feels her cheeks redden and takes her seat with a little wobble in her knees.

Tom takes B'Elanna's hands when she reaches across the table. Sometimes when she's feeling especially affectionate, she liked to just sit there together for a moment.

"You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." It seems a bit much for banana pancakes (even if they smell delicious). He quirks an eyebrow.

"And you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." She beams at him, draws, his left hand up to kiss it, and then pulls away to start her meal. She's watching him out of the corner of his eye, so he doesn't hesitate to start on his pancakes. With practiced ease, he reaches for the syrup—strawberry, his favorite—and pops the lid open. It glints at him. No, a ring glints at him. He lets out a loud breath and looks at B'Elanna.

B'Elanna sets her fork down when Tom looks at her after opening the syrup bottle. She wonders what he's thinking, because he looks surprised. It's not surprising to her. He's kind of old-fashioned. That she's the one proposing is probably the last thing he expects.

"Seriously B'Elanna?" She wrinkles her eyebrows. _Is he mad? Why?_ She feels her face drop and the warm threat of tears rises in her throat.

"Sorry, I thought—I can put it back." Tom can see tears well up at the rims of B'Elanna's eyes. He hadn't been the most eloquent just now. She's probably worried he'll turn her down.

"No, I don't want that." He plucks the ring from the cap and puts it on with a laugh. "It's just—" he laughs again. "Open your chocolate."

B'Elanna sets her fork down, still unsure of Tom even if he's wearing the ring. Maybe he wants to keep it and convert it into his own rations after breaking up? She reaches for the chocolate without looking and decidedly feels something circular that is not chocolate on the top. Her heart leaps. She bites her lip as she pulls the chocolate in front of her with shaky hands. She can hardly unwrap it. When she unwraps the top, she sees the ring and drops the chocolate into her ravioli from surprise. Tom laughs and plucks the half-wrapped chocolate out for her. He finishes unwrapping it and offers it to her right before dropping the ring in her left. She puts the chocolate into her mouth since having something in it will keep her from screaming: _Tom wants to marry me!_ An irregular shape on the inside of the ring catches her eye. She brings it into the light so she can inspect it: _You can kick my side anytime now._ She smiles broadly and laughs as she slips the ring on.


End file.
